


Mornings

by Novamore



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Visionshipping, i love these girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: When you spend so much time surrounded by darkness, you learn to take advantage of the light. Mai yearns to bask in the morning sun with the woman she loves.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a bad day so I wrote a short, angst free one-shot where the girl's are happy together because I really need some happy visionshipping fluff. I might continue this as well with a chapter about them at the beach.

The first thing Mai saw was black. For a brief moment, she panicked. Ever since Battle City, Mai held a strong fear of the dark. She spent countless nights lying awake in her bed, too scared to close her eyes. Those nights she spent petrified and alone haunted her for the rest of her life.

But she is not alone right now. She could feel the warm body pressed to her front, the silky hair buried in her face, the legs wrapped around her own, and the panic that started to erupt inside of her instantly settled. That's right, she's not alone. She would never be alone again. Mai lifted her face and blinked at how bright the room was. The light of the sun burned through the open window and the hotel room with an unearthly glow. It was beautiful. She fully removed herself out of her partner’s hair and glanced down at the woman lying in front of her. She wasn't surprised to find Ishizu's purple eyes gazing back.

"You have a horrible habit of sleeping in." Ishizu's normally airy voice sounded hoarse, and her usually sharp eyes were glazed over. Her hair resembled a bird’s nest since Mai tended to cuddle into it in her sleep. With a rough voice, glazed eyes, tangled hair, and no eyeliner, Ishizu Ishtar in the morning looked completely different than the well-organized girl Mai is used to seeing. Mai loved it more than she could ever explain. 

"And you have a horrible habit of staring at me while I'm sleeping. I thought we talked about that." Mai mumbled before laying her head on Ishizu's chest. 

She felt the other woman run her fingers through Mai's blonde hair while she answered. "You usually wake up quicker if I stare. Besides, I like looking at you." 

Mai grinned up at her. "You're a nice sight to wake up to as well hun. Well, expect for your hair almost blinding me. I couldn’t see a thing.”

Ishizu couldn't stop herself from chuckling. They had this conversation every morning, and Mai got more and more dramatic each time. "As much as I would love to argue with you about my hairstyle again, I would really enjoy a shower right now. Could you please release me dear?"

Mai groaned and tightened her arms and legs around her girlfriend in response. "I don't want to move yet. Let's stay in bed today." 

Ishizu playfully tugged on Mai's hair. "You have slept for long enough. It's time to get up now."

Mai lifted her head to meet her girlfriend's eyes. "Who said anything about sleeping?"

A slight blush unwilling settled on her cheeks and she retaliated by tugging harder on Mai's strands. 

"Ouch! Okay, okay! I'm getting up!"

As soon as she was released, Ishizu stomped towards the bathroom connected to their room. 

"Your so vulgar." She hissed at the blonde who followed her. Mai leaned against the wall and smirked at her.

"So I've heard. Mainly from you, although, I'm sure that brother of yours probably agrees."

"Which brother do you mean?" 

"Rishid of course!" Mai snorted. "The other one is at least 10 times as vulgar as me." 

Ishizu shot her a dirty look. "I didn't need to hear that Mai. Now I assume the reason you’re in here is because you plan to join me in my shower, correct?" 

Mai pushed off the wall to wrap an arm around Ishizu’s waist. She held her close to savor the other girl’s warmth before pressing a kiss against her forehead. "Of course." She purred. "How else can I show you how 'vulgar' I can be."

Despite herself, Ishizu felt another blush rise onto her cheeks followed by Mai's cheeky laughter. 

~

"Do you have anything planned for today?" Mai asked as she ran her brush through Ishizu's wet hair.

"Not particularly. Do you have something in mind?" 

"There's an event going on at the beach later today. There's supposed to be fireworks and a bonfire later and I remembered when you said you never saw fireworks before."

Ishizu gasped. "Oh Mai, that sounds wonderful. But are you sure? This is your vacation as well, and I want you to have fun too."

Mai shook her head. "I wouldn't have brought it up if it was something I didn't want to do. I want to spend the day watching fireworks on the pier with you, Ishizu."

Mai paused before setting the brush down. She gently grabbed Ishizu's chin and stared into those memorizing purple eyes. "I spent so much time alone in the darkness Ishizu. I don't want to live like that anymore. I want to spend the rest of my life in the light, with you." 

Usually Mai struggled to be clear or open with her feelings. She would often stumble through what she was trying to say while Ishizu waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts. But today, waking up in a hotel room while on vacation with the only person Mai could truly say she ever loved, today was different. And when tears gathered in Ishizu's eyes before she tackled Mai in an unbreakable embrace, Mai could be completely honest in saying that she loved mornings, as long as those mornings included her.


End file.
